We Stand As One
by 6 Miles to Thunderpath
Summary: After a devestating run-in with Twolegs, WoodClan is forced to break the Warrior's code in order to survive. A once proud Clan has been reduced to scavengers, and in a world where hope seems to be forever out of reach, will there be salvation for any cat?


The Four Clans

**WoodClan:**

_Brave and loyal, WoodClan is known for their strong unity._

**- Cinderstar**

Clan Leader

Slim, solid gray tom

**- Sunpelt**

Clan Deputy

Pretty golden long haired she-cat

Apprentice: Goldenpaw

**- Frostfoot **

Medicine Cat

Tiny, slim black she-cat with white paws

**- Blackeye**

Senior Warrior

Large white tom with few black patches

Apprentice: Ashpaw

**- Crookedtail **

Senior Warrior

Gray tabby tom with a long, crooked tail

**- Barkfur**

Warrior

Large, muscular dark brown tom

**- Short-tail**

Warrior

Small black and white she-cat with a stumpy tail

**- Raggedear**

Warrior

Pale tabby tom with torn ears

**- Brightflower**

Queen -expecting

Pretty pale tabby with stunning green eyes

**- Longshade **

Queen -expecting

Sleek, gray and black tabby with a single white paw and a long tail

**- Darkstep**

(recent) Elder

Large brown tabby covered in battle scars

**- Ashpaw **

Apprentice

Pale gray tabby tom

**- Goldenpaw **

Apprentice

Small, pale golden she-cat

**MoorClan:**

_Swift and virtuous, MoorClan is the least aggressive._

**- Patchstar**

• Clan Leader

• A small, sleek black and ginger tom

**- Spiderclaw**

• Deputy

• Long limbed smoky tom

•Apprentice: Dapplepaw

**- Oatfur**

• Medicine Cat

• Light brown and cream tom

**- Spottedwing**

• Warrior

• Tortoiseshell she-cat

**- Eagleclaw**

• Warrior

• Light brown tabby tom with a white muzzle, throat, and belly

•Apprentice: Rabbitpaw

**- Willowtail**

• Senior Warrior

• Dark gray she-cat

**- Tawnycloud**

• Warrior

• Long-haired brown she-cat with brown and white flecks

•Apprentice: Owlpaw

**- Tornwhisker**

• Senior Warrior

• Brown tabby tom missing most of his whiskers

**- Moonstream**

• Elder

• Light gray tabby she-cat with white paws and belly fur

**- Foxspring**

• Elder

• Ginger tom

**- Dapplepaw**

• Apprentice

• Tortoiseshell she-cat

**- Rabbitpaw**

• Apprentice

• Light brown and cream colored tabby tom

**- Owlpaw**

• Apprentice

• Long-haired dark brown tabby tom

**MarshClan:**

_Stealthy and cunning, MarshClan are skilled stalkers._

**- Mudstar**

• Clan Leader

• Large, muscular brown tabby

**- Stonefoot**

• Deputy

• Large dark gray tom with brown felly fur

**- Cedarstripe**

• Medicine Cat

• Dark brown tabby tom

•Apprentice: Sootpaw

**- Nettleclaw**

• Senior Warrior

• A brown and white tom with green eyes

**- Volefur**

• Warrior

• Slim, brown she-cat with black flecks around the muzzle

•Apprentice: Fernpaw

**- Hawkflight**

• Warrior

• Lean, brown tabby with a long scar between his shoulder blades

**- Graypelt**

• Senior Warrior

• Battle scared gray tom

•Apprentice: Reedpaw

**- Dawnwhisker**

• Queen -nursing

• Gray and white she-cat with green eyes

**- Mouseheart**

• Queen -expecting

• Small brown tabby with white paws

**- Brindlepelt**

• Elder

• Gray and brown dappled she-cat

**- Sootpaw**

• Apprentice

• Dark gray tabby tom

**- Fernpaw**

• Apprentice

• Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**- Reedpaw**

• Apprentice

• Skinny brown tom

**RockClan:**

_Proud and fierce, RockClan never backs down._

**- Duskstar**

• Clan Leader

• Dark gray tabby tom

**- Sandflower**

• Deputy

• Light brown she-cat with a single white paw

**- Fogeye**

• Medicine Cat

• Smoky gray she-cat with white flecks around her muzzle and a blind eye

•Apprentice: Featherpaw

**- Thorntooth**

• Warrior

• Brown and white tabby tom

•Apprentice: Bramblepaw

**- Pebblefoot**

• Warrior

• Smoky gray tom with brown paws and belly fur

**- Swiftstream**

• Warrior

• Gray and black tabby tom

**- Rainfur**

• Warrior

• Gray tom with darker gray flecks

•Apprentice: Weaslepaw

**- Mistyleaf**

• Queen -expecting

• Gray she-cat with a white throat and belly fur

**- Dustfall**

• Queen -expecting

• Brown tabby she-cat

**- Featherpaw**

• Apprentice

• Light brown tabby she-cat with white belly fur and paws

**- Bramblepaw**

• Apprentice

• Dark gray and brown tom

**- Weaslepaw**

• Apprentice

• A small, sleek light brown tabby with darker stripes


End file.
